Turning to the Dark Side
by 657
Summary: Bubbles has has enough of her sisters arguing and blaming other people for their mistakes so she quits the Powerpuff girls and now the word in townsville is that the Rowdyruff Boys have a new blonde FEMALE member.
1. The Fight

** This new fic centers on Bubbles, Boomer and the rest of the RRBs. So let me begin. Oh and yes their 5 years old. **

**(Bubbles POV)**

My sisters are fighting again, we just got back from battling a monster and It took longer than it should have and my sisters are blaming each other;

"YOU NEED TO FOLLOW MY ORDERS BUTTERCUP"! Blossom screamed. "ME? YOU'RE DUMB PLAN WOULD HAVE NEVER WORKED; BRAWN ALWAYS BEATS BRAIN"! Buttercup replied. "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW IF YOU NEVER GIVE THE TIME TO TRY THEM OUT HUH"? Blossom retorted. Buttercup grinned, "Easy because it was you who thought of it OH glorious leader"; she stated. Blossom then raged. "YA KNOW WHAT, SOMETIMES BUBBLES IS SMARTER THEN YOU". she screamed. "OH PLEASE, SHE GIVES DUMB BLONDE A WHOLE NEW NAME"! Buttercup screamed back. "LOOK SHE'S NOT THAT BAD"! Blossom yelled. It went on like this for a couple more moments of screaming when I snapped; "WILL BOTH OF YOU STOP IT? ENOUGH OF POINTING FINGERS AT EACH OTHER"! I screamed. It was then both my sisters spoke simultaneously; "SHUT UP BUBBLES!" It was then that Buttercup turned her attention towards me. "YA KNOW NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT IT'S ACTUALLY YOUR FAULT BUBBLES; IF YOU WEREN'T SO BUSY TRYING TO SAVE A DAMN CAT FROM A STUPID TREE AND HELPED THEN WE COULD HAVE FINISHED THIS EARLIER". She screamed. I then lost it with them and started screaming; "I've HAD IT with you two; You always fight and argue when something doesn't go your way and you blame other people for your mistakes. So ya know what; I QUIT! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU JERKS"! I then flew out the roof at top speed. As I flew away across Townsville I crashed into a boy with blonde hair and a blue shirt with a black stripe through the middle of it. I recognized him as Boomer the blond Rowdyruff Boy. "Well, well, well if it isn't the blue powderpuff". he jeered. Obviously i was in a bad mood and i needed something to punch so i socked him in the face then spoke. "Shut up ya dumb boy I'm not in the mood"! He was taken back for a moment before he asked in an annoyed tone. "Jeez what hairy thing crawled up your butt and died"? I giggled at his crude and yet straight response. He then smirked and his idiot nature took hold. "Or maybe it's something big and hairy that crawled up your sisters butts and THEN went into you"? That was arguably the grossest thing I've ever heard but yet i still found it funny. My giggles then evolved into chuckles. He then grinned like the idiot he is and spoke yet again. "OR MAYBE IT WAS A TRIANGLE; IT JUMPED INTO YOUR PINK SISTER THEN TO YOUR GREEN ONE THEN TO YOU THEN BACK TO YOUR PINK SISTER, THEN THE WHOLE CIRCLE STARTS UP AGAIN"? I now had tears in my eyes and my chest was hurting really hard as i fell to the ground laughing hysterically. My feet were kicking up in the air and i could honestly say i peed a bit. He then started to laugh and we collapsed against each other laughing our hearts out at the fact that he is just a moron, period. He then helped me up and spoke. "Let me guess; your sisters are fighting and you left because everything got worse"? I was amazed at the fact that he nailed it on the dot. "How did ya know?" I asked sincerely. He smiled, "their screaming rang across the town", he spoke simply. I frowned and spoke. "Well their screaming led me to quit the team and so now you're talking to an ex puff". His eyes widened. "Really, it was that bad"? He asked. I nodded sadly and spoke. "Really, and i think it was a mistake because i now have nowhere to go or live". He raised an eye brow and spoke, "Now where is my always optimistic counterpart Huh"? I was shocked he even knew how to pronounce optimistic, let alone know what it meant. He grinned evilly and spoke, "Maybe you could use more laughter." My eyes widened in horror but before i could move, he pounced on me and started tickling me. I was laughing hysterically as his hands somehow got under my shirt and were tickling my rib cage. Tears were flowing from my laughter and normally i would want the torture to stop but for some reason, I loved him touching me. He then brought his hands up to my armpits and started tickling there and how long he was tickling me i couldn't say. It felt like i was laughing hours but it was probably a few minutes. He then accidentally ran a hand over my chest and touched something privet and he pulled back while blushing. I started to blush as well and then he spoke through the pregnant silence. "Sorry about that. It was an accident." I smiled warmly and spoke. "Not a problem. I needed the hysterical laughter so that evens it out". He thought to him self before speaking. "Maybe I can talk my brothers into letting you hang with us". He then frowned, "but you might have to prove yourself". I smiled at him and spoke, "You'd really do that for me? After all the fights and after all the humiliation"? He then spoke, "Hey I'm serious. Would you like to live with my bros and I"? I grinned really big and replied, "I can't thank you enough. Lead the way".


	2. Becoming a Member

**The ironic thing is I wrote the first chapter Sunday but my computer crashed so I uploaded it today; so here's the second chapter; Oh and IF ITS LIKE THIS THEN HIM IS SPEAKING IN HIS SCARY VOICE;**

**(Boomer POV)**

We walked towards Fuzzy's cabin where we made our base and I walked through the door with the girl walking slowly behind me when I saw my brothers glaring at us; "BOOMER WHY IS A POWDERPUFF IN OUR HOME"? Brick screamed; I stood my ground with Bubbles shaking behind me; "She's no longer a Powerpuff girl, she quit after a huge fight with the other two", I spoke with fear probably evident in my voice. Both their eyes widened; Butch then spoke annoyed; "Woopty freakin do, still doesn't explain why she's here; I thought to myself; "_It's now or never, either they think about it or kill both of us". _ I then spoke; "I invited her to join our team and become a Rowdyruff Boy... or girl". Their eyes widened and i was about to panic but to my shock they said nothing and Brick seemed to think for a moment, probably debating what to do when he looked at Bubbles and spoke. "What can you offer that will be of any use to us"? Bubbles then spoke. "I can give you the battle plans that my sisters use to fight off monsters and criminals. They are all yours if you let me join the team". Brick then glared as he spoke; "The plans are not only what I want from you girl; What I want is to see if the innocent puff has what it takes to be a villain"! He spat; Bubbles smirked and spoke, "Anyone has what it takes to be evil, with the right motivation and guidance and I'll be just as bad as you three". Brick then glared at her and spoke with venom. "Alright lets test that little theory, your first lesson to being evil is to destroy stuff". Brick grinned and spoke one more time. "Pass our initiation and you're in". He and Butch then flew through the roof towards Townsville with crimson red and forest green streaks behind them and we flew out behind them. When we arrived, Brick was already barking out orders; "BUTCH YOU TAKE THE SOUTH, BOOMER THE WEST, BUBBLES THE EAST, I GOT THE NORTH AND DESTROY EVERYTHING"! The 4 of us then flew off in different directions, Blowing random things up and I saw through the corner of my eyes that Bubbles was genuinely laughing. I was shocked, "_she's really enjoying this"._ I thought. We then gathered to the center of town and admired the damage we all caused; The percentage of who caused the most damage to the town went like this;

Brick – 20%

Butch – 30%

Me – 20%

Bubbles – 30%

I was shocked that Bubbles tied with Butch. We then flew back to the cabin laughing hysterically. "THAT WAS AWESOME"! Butch screamed; Brick then stopped all of us and spoke; "We should thank our newest member Bubbles; for without her we would have been bored out of our minds today"; Bubbles then smiled and flew back to what she now calls home; Fuzzy's Cabin. When we arrived me Brick and Butch nodded towards each other and we let energy flow through us and we used energy of our own colors accordingly and when the energy blended together a shape formed; The shape happened to be clothes; A long sleeved Light blue shirt with a black stripe through the middle, black jeans, socks and converse shoes; (It's a Rowdyruff outfit in Bubbles's colors). We then gathered up the clothes and presented them to our newest member Bubbles, Brick then spoke;" There is a bathroom down the hall so go get out of your old clothes and change". She smiled a HUGE smile as she grabbed the garments and charged off with a light blue streak behind her in the direction we pointed her in; Butch then spoke; "I've never ever said this before and I hope I never have to with any other girl but, DAMN SHE"S F CKIN AWESOME"! We then started to laugh but we got cut short as Bubbles reappeared with the new outfit on while smiling, "So how do I look"? She asked; we looked at each other and spoke at the same time; "YOU LOOK EVIL"! "_And cute"! _I thought. She smirked and spoke; "Well I feel evil". We then heard a groaning noise. She then grinned sheepishly and spoke, "And very hungry". Our stomachs growled as well but before we could move a red smoke filled the area; then out of the smoke emerged HIM, "Well, well, well what do we have here"? Him asked; Bubbles glared at Him and was about to attack when I held her back with my arm; "Us Rowdyruffs were just going to get some food". Brick spoke. Him looked at bubbles and Smirked; "So the rumors are true, the little goodie goodie has turned evil"; he cackled in a falsetto voice; Him then stopped laughing and Spoke seriously; "Well enjoy your little dinner children; because tomorrow, **I WANT YOU 3 TO TRAIN HER TO FIGHT AND PLAY DIRTY LIKE A ROWDYRUFF GIRL! AM I CLEAR"? **The four of us nodded our heads while shaking; Good, Him spoke; he then started again;Oh and one more thing children; Bubbles I hope you have fun and enjoy being evil; Him surprisingly spoke kindly. "And if you 4 need anything be sure to stop by my dimension, I will always welcome Rowdyruff company. TA TA children".; He then disappeared while laughing. Bubbles then spoke; "Why is he nicer to me when I'm a Rowdyruff"? I then answered; "because he now views you as one of his children since you hang out with us and he did revive us so yeah that kind of explains things"; Then Butch turned towards Bubbles annoyed; "And that's something we need to talk about by the way. KISSING US WAS PURE CHEATING"! He screamed enraged; Brick then interrupted; "Butch shut up or we'll never get something to eat"; then he flew out the door with the three of us following him to a local burger place which we always hit because it always seems to rebuild no matter what we do to it.


	3. Getting Arested

**This fic is starting to become pretty popular; anyway I might have the Rowdyruffs fight the Powerpuff girls in this chap so remember my students; R&R **

**(Blossom's POV)**

Where can she be? Me and Buttercup were searching frantically through Townsville for Bubbles when we heard a lot of angry commotion from the citizens so we asked one what the screaming was about and were horrified by the answer. "YOUR DAMN SISTER TEAMED UP WITH THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS AND REALLY DESTROYED THE CITY"! He screamed; I was in shock; Bubbles evil? The thought was just laughable. I then looked at the citizen and spoke; "surely you're mistaken, THIS IS BUBBLES WERE TALKING ABOUT"! I screamed; "She couldn't do evil if she tried; Buttercup finished; So we ignored the citizen and continued to look for our sister; As we were flying through the air we heard a voice speaking. "Well, well, well look guys it's the Powderpuff girls". We turned around and to our horror we saw the Rowdyruff Boys floating there grinning at us but what horrified me and Buttercup was Bubbles floating next to them with an evil grin to match theirs; She was wearing clothes exactly like theirs but in her colors; I then glared at Brick and spoke with venom in my voice. "What did you assholes do to our sister"? Bubbles then got really angry and spoke; "SHUT UP AND LEAVE THEM ALONE, ITS NOT THEIR FAULT ITS YOURS, YOU GUYS WERE TRYING MY PATIANCE AND WHEN I QUIT, BOOMER FOUND ME RIGHT AFTERWARDS AND LET ME JOIN THE ROWDYRUFFS"! She spoke enraged. Then Brick spoke up; "Bubbles you don't have to tell them anything. They don't own you anymore and now you are your own girl that can do What Ever the Hell She Wants". She looked at Brick and spoke; "Sorry Brick but they were really annoying me and I just lost it"; She then turned towards me again and spoke; "and after that I could do whatever I wanted and Hurt whoever I please". I was astonished, Not only did she join them but her attitude changed as well; before she was always nice to everyone and now she really strives on Bullying people; I then spoke; "Bubbles as your sister and leader I ORDER YOU TO FIGHT ON OUR SIDE AGAINST THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS"; now that I think about it that wasn't the smartest thing I could have said because she then got EXTREAMLY angry; "YOUR NOT MY LEADER! NOT ANYMORE, YOU LOST THAT PRIVLAGE A WEEK AGO! THE ONLY ONE WHO'S ORDERS I FOLLOW ARE BRICK'S AND BRICKS ALONE"! Buttercup then glared at Bubbles and spoke; "So that's it, you chose your side"! Bubbles then looked at her and spoke with an evil grin; "I have, and it's the side that I was born to join"! Then all 4 Rowdyruffs charged at us and Buttercup and I each took on 2 Rowdyruffs; Buttercup got Butch and Boomer and I got Brick and the traitor;

**(Buttercups POV)**

I'm a little sad; there is a certain cell that the Rowdyruffs occupy when we do win and throw them in jail and now Bubbles will join them in that cell. I growled and charged at Boomer and tried to uppercut him in the face but he blocked my blow and Butch took that opportunity to strike. he ax kicked me in the face and I slammed into the ground and was struggling to get to my feet; In my pocked were special orbs filled with temporary lasting Antidote X that the professor made in case one of us needed to fight 2 ruffs at once; and I threw them at Butch and Boomer and when the orbs exploded the boys were Powerless for a moment but something was off, they should have been unconscious but they weren't but I ignored that little fact and proceeded to knock both of them into unconsciousness.

**(Blossoms POV)**

I was seriously getting my ass kicked between Brick and Bubbles. Then to my glory Buttercup charged and threw an orb at the 2 remaining Rowdyruffs and when they fell to the ground in a heap, we knocked them unconscious. We then frowned as the Police took the 4 of them away. We knew for a fact that Bubbles hated entering the prison because alll the convicts glaring at her had scared her so for her to have to be an inmate probably was maddening so we followed them and asked the warden for a moment alone with Bubbles; He nodded and he left us alone with the only female member of the Ruffs; She looked at us with a mixture of Hatred and annoyance; "What do you two want"? She spat. We glared at our sister as I spoke; "Look Bubbles, we know you obviously hate it here so we'll make a deal with you; leave the Rowdyruffs and Join your family again" She looked at use like we were scum. Her eyes hardened and she spat; "I'm already with my family and their names are Brick, Boomer and Butch". Buttercup growled; "Then you can stay here and rot FOREVER"! Both me and Buttercup thought that would knock some sense into her but that just hardened her resolve; "Fine. anything just to shut you up. I'll be fine if im with the boys". I then glared and spoke; "Then we'll separate all 4 of you"; Her eyes widened; she then growled; "DON'T YOU DARE"! I then ignored and looked at the warden and spoke; "Get the other Rowdyruff Boys in here NOW"! He nodded and left and a few minutes later he walked in with the boys in tow. All 3 boys were in chains. The 3 sat down next to bubbles and her mood changed entirely; Before she was always screaming and glaring and cursing but the second the boys were brought in she calmed down immediately and behaved; now that is what worried me; "_She's really attached to them; if we take them away from her we will never see the old Bubbles again and she will Always hate us"! _Then the Boomer spoke, "What's going on"? I ignored him and started a new conversation; "Why don't you tell us how were you able to mind control Bubbles"? Then to my all our shock The RRBS (Bubbles included) Started to laugh hysterically; When Brick was able to stop laughing he spoke; "We were never controlling Bubbles; everything she did she CHOSE to do"; I then glared at my counterpart; "Your lying, you must be". I spat.

**(Bricks POV)**

I then smirked at her as I lied straight to her face. "Did I tell you that as an initiation, Bubbles had to kill a box of cute adorable puppies"? Blossom's eyes widened in horror as I spoke. "You won't believe what Bubbles said to us after she decimated them all and what really adds to that is that she was serious", she said, _"That was too easy, Next time, Bring bigger prey like humans"_. Then all four of us began to laugh evilly while the girls were trying to hold on to the little hope they had left. Blossom then screamed, "YOU'RE LYING"! That only made the 4 of us laugh harder. I the heard her speak, "YOUR SO F #KING EVIL"! All our laughter stopped and I spoke, "Um DUH, I'M A VILLAIN, I think being evil comes with the job description". I then grinned evilly as my eyes glowed dark red and almost instantly the binds around the 4 of us burst into flame and when the binds were no more Butch flew really fast to the middle of the room and as he glowed forest green he yelled really loud as he let out his energy;_ "CHAOS BLAST"; _Butch's energy then killed all normal humans in the room and then we all turned towards the girls and grinned evilly. I then spoke, "Now the dead warden told us something very interesting; So if you don't mind me asking; What was this I was hearing about separating all 4 of us"?

**That was a good chapter; now if any of you are wondering, Chaos blast is an attack that Shadow the hedgehog uses and I thought it would be cool if Butch could do something that destructive.**


	4. Falling in love with a teammate

**Ok so I'm getting messages asking How Blossom and Buttercup are going to get their sister back; the answer is simple. They're not. Bubbles will always stay a Ruff forever in my story. Ok so here is the next chapter;**

**(Brick POV)**

We were circling around the 2 puffs like hungry wolves about to slaughter a lamb; I then spoke; "So you two thought that separating us will force Bubbles to turn good again? WELL YOU'RE WRONG; she's too far gone; she's had a taste of the sweet tasting forbidden fruit of evil and now it's what she craves. You think separating us will make her behave? You're wrong; it's only going to magnify her lust for chaos and destruction". I saw the news sink in on the two puffs faces. I then growled; "Oh and by the way; those little orbs didn't work on me, Butch or Boomer". The Puffs eyes widened; I then continued; "Mojo Jojo created us without the use of Chemical X so henceforth we are immune to Antidote X. The only reason we were arrested is because it amused us and we wanted an audience with you". I then laughed as I spoke again; "Which Butch totally decimated". Blossoms eyes then narrowed as she spoke cautiously; "Audience for what"? I grinned as I spoke; "Bubbles becoming a member of the Rowdyruffs of course". Blossoms eyes widened; "What do you mean"? she asked.

**(Bubbles POV)**

I kept silent because I knew Brick was lying to them because I was already a member and It took all self-control to keep from laughing my now pitch black heart out at their horrified faces. Brick then spoke with an evil grin; "Oh please Bubbles came to us MONTHS AGO! How do you think we were always winning inn our fights? Bubbles told us ALL of your battle strategies and whenever you came up with a new plan or battle strategy to try and beat us she'd report it all back to us. So technically you had a spy in your midst for a couple of months now". I then had to apply more self-control because now my face was beet red from holding in my laughter. My ex-sisters were horrified. Then Buttercup shook her head in denial and spoke, "NO YOUR LYING, YOU MUST BE" she screamed; I then couldn't hold it in anymore. I let out gut wrenching laughs as I fell to the ground in a hysterical heap. I then was trying to speak through my laughter; "Of….Course…..He…..is….IDIOTS"! I then started a whole new cycle of laughter as I now had tears in my eyes. The PPGs eyes then widened at that! Blossom then asked hopefully; "So you're not a Rowdyruff"? I then stopped laughing entirely as I spoke; "OF COURSE I AM! He was just lying about how I was becoming a member; I already AM A MEMBER! The only true thing about any of that was that I told them your battle strategies, but only a few days ago". Blossoms eyes then widened in anger; "HOW DARE YOU SIDE WITH THESE MONSTERS OVER YOUR OWN FAMILY! SO NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE TO US AGAIN TRAITOR"! She then glared at me as she spat. "The next time we meet; it will be on the battle field and I will NEVER stop till YOU'RE DEAD YOU ROWDYRUFF SCUM"! I was then shocked; _"She now wants me dead? AWESOME! At least I don't have to worry about them anymore"._ I then looked at Buttercups face to see utter shock towards Blossom. Blossom then flew out the roof in a fit of rage. Buttercup then floated towards me cautiously. I was about to speak but she beat me too it; "I'll cut to the chase, I can see you're really happy with them aren't you"? She asked. I nodded a little confused. She then got a bit teary eyed as she spoke with a bit of sorrow in her voice. "I hope you live a good life Bubbles, a good fun life where you can hang with the ruffs with nobody telling you what to do or say or act". She then looked me in the eye as she spoke; "I will really miss you Bubbs, and I want you to remember that no matter what I'll ALWAYS LOVE YOU; you can count on that". I then got a bit teary eyed as I nodded and Hugged Buttercup. "I love you too, Buttercup" She then nodded and was about to fly out the roof when Brick spoke to her; "Ya know if word gets out I will always deny this but; there is an _extra _spot on our team for a girl like you Buttercup". I was shocked; Brick would be OK with another girl joining the RRBs. I saw Buttercups eyes widen in shock; she then spoke; "Can I think about it"? Brick smiled as he spoke. "Yeah take all the time ya need". She smiled and thanked him as she flew out the roof, A LOT happier than 20 minutes ago. I was in shock and I looked at my boss in amazement; apparently Butch was shocked as well because he then voiced his opinion, "AWW MAN ANOTHER GIRL? THEY KEEP COMING AND ARE OVERRUNNING OUR HOUSE DAMMIT"! All of us minus Butch laughed at that. Leader Boy then smiled as he spoke; "Common let's go home guys". I then glared at him and he corrected his speech. "_AND _Girl"! I smiled as I flew home with my teammates when Boomer grabbed my leg and asked if he could speak to me alone for a moment.

**(Boomers POV)**

I am REALLY nervous because I am starting to feel attracted to Bubbles and I thought now would be a great time to tell her. She looked so innocent but that thought is what lured men to their graves. I then started stuttering while trying to give an explanation why I pulled her behind. "I…I…I…I; I was…um…ya see…". I could then see she was starting to get a bit impatient so I tried a desperate move; I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. I felt her relax instantly against me and I felt her starting to kiss back. When we pulled away she grinned at me and spoke. "That wasn't so bad now was it"? I glared at her as I spoke;"It felt like I was on the news in nothing but my undies". She started to laugh and I calmed down a bit. She then grinned as she spoke; "Maybe Brick won't notice us making out in our corner of the cabin". I grinned as I spoke; "Let's hope so; He may allow a girl to live with us and join our team; but falling in love with one might be asking too much", I said. She then kissed me again and we flew off; back to the cabin to plan our activities to do tomorrow.


	5. The scheme of the Pink Leader

**Super sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had a lot on my mind; anyway here is the next chapter. And I just had to add the song in; it really adds to the mayhem they are creating. So don't wig out over stupid things because I'll let you know, it's not even the whole song just like the first quarter of it. SO anyway here is the next chapter**

**(Boomers POV)**

I was wondering what to do today when Brick got all our attentions as he spoke. "Boys it's time to show bubbles how to have fun our way". ALL the boys in the room grinned evilly while Bubbles was confused. "But I already know how to have fun like you boys though". We all looked at her then spoke simultaneously; "No you don't"! Brick and Butch then flew out the roof as I held my hand out for Bubbles to take which she did then I started to sing as we flew off towards town;

_Boomer - Comb your hair and paint and powder you act proud and I'll act prouder  
You sing loud and I'll sing louder tonight we're settin' the woods on fire  
You're my gal and I'm your feller dress up in your flock of yeller  
I'll look swell but you'll look sweller settin' the woods on fire_

We then took hostages at a local restaurant and linked arms as we left while skipping as the staff and guests were tied up with gags in their mouths while they were glaring at us.

_Boomer - We'll take in all the honky tonks tonight we're having fun,  
we'll show the folks a brand new dance that never has been done HA_

Bubbles then started to throw water balloons at nearby policemen while I snuck behind them and turned on the fire hydrant full blast and aimed it towards them while grinning. As they were blown down the street we then ran to the park and I pulled peanuts out of my pocked and we started to feed the nearby squirrels. 5 minutes later all the squirrels were dead with inhuman smiles on their face as Bubbles looked at me shocked as I spoke. Poison toxin in the peanuts. I then grinned as she spoke; let's go feed the ducks. I then shook my head as I told her to follow me because I had a better idea.

_Boomer - I don't care who thinks we're silly you'll be daffy I'll be dilly,  
we'll order up two bowls of chili, settin' the woods on fire._

The both of us then started to hum the tune I was singing as we did another act of "fun". We were in front of the huge fountain in the center of Townsville as civilians were looking out in horror as Bubbles tossed a normal coin in the fountain. I then grinned as I tossed a huge coin with my face imprinted on it and grinned as the coin made the water in the fountain change into a dark blue sludge and spray over everyone as Bubbles and I waltzed in the middle of the whole special. Then we flew away really fast to a intersection up north and Bubbles laughed as she pulled out the pin on a grenade and stuck the grenade in a pie I was holding and I then through the pie towards a huge statue of the mayor as the both of us flew away laughing with tears in our eyes as the statue exploded. Then Bubbles and I sung together.

_Boomer & Bubbles - I don't care who thinks we're silly you'll be daffy I'll be dilly,  
we'll order up two bowls of chili, settin' the woods on fire. _

We then started to laugh really hard as we flew back to the cabin.

**(Buttercups POV)**

I was in serious thought over the offer Brick gave me when Blossom stormed in my room in annoyance; She then spoke; "We need to make a plan for when we face the ruffs again". I looked at her as I spoke; "There are 4 of them and 2 of us. No amount of planning could do anything". She then smirked as she started speaking again. "Simple I went to Mojo's layer and forced him to give me a ray gun that will KILL all 3 of the original Rowdyruff Boys and Bubbles will be outnumbered and we can take her down and send her to prison". I was flabbergasted. "Bloss you can't be serious". She looked at me with a glare. "Deadly serious"! I then frowned as i spoke; "I won't let you do it. You're talking about murder here blossom"! She then looked at me and spoke; "Murder only counts when you kill a human being; technically their not human beings so we will get away with it". I was shocked. I then glared at my now insane sister as I spoke. Not while I'm alive; we can't be judge, jury and executioner Blossom. I looked her in the eye as I spoke. "So if you want to try to kill those boys then first you'll have to go through me". Bloss glared at me then she walked away. "Stay out of my way Buttercup. The ruffs are going to die and there is nothing you can do to stop it". She ordered. She then left the room entirely. "_Wanna bet on that Blossom?". _I thought as I flew off towards the Ruffs cabin to warn them of Blossoms plan and to give them my answer to their offer.


	6. Everything comes to motion

**Ok so I'm back; and now with a new chapter; some of you probably are wondering why I haven't continued RRVC, the answer is I've been busy with other things but I will have the next chapter up soon. **

**(Boomer's POV)**

I was horrified at what Buttercup was telling us; Blossom'sout to KILL US? Brick was shocked too; He was silent as he was thinking of a plan and I took a glance at Butch who was looking at Buttercup with a small blush on his face and I grinned. "_Years of harassment I'm about to get revenge for"! _ I thought. I then spoke up so Both Greens could hear me. "Ya know Butch, You should ask B.C. out I mean I notice the huge ass blush on your face which proves that you have a crush on her". I then grinned at the results. Butch was Beet red and Buttercups eyes were wide. She then grinned evilly and spoke to my shock In Butch's defense. "YA know Booms, I see how you and Bubbles sneak kisses when nobody's looking so maybe you should shut up". Brick and Butch then turned to me. "Really dude? YOU NEVER TOLD US YOU LIKED HER"? I then shouted; "ENOUGH! Let's deal with Blossom then you can yell at me OK". They nodded and I looked at Bubbles to see something that shocked me; she was angry. VERY ANGRY! I used my new power to read her mind and I saw she wanted to kill Blossom before she could kill us. I then looked at her and I spoke. "Look we will beat your sister without killing her OK Bubbles"? She nodded and we listened to what Brick was telling Buttercup. "Ok Buttercup, do you have an answer wither or not you want to join us"? She then looked at all of us and spoke; "Yeah I have made my decision and I will join you. I no longer know what it means to be a Powerpuff girl and so maybe being a Rowdyruff will hold the answers for me." We all looked at her and smiled but that moment was ruined when Blossom crashed through the roof with a weird gun in her hand and a pissed off look in her eye. "So you decided to betray Townsville too HUH Buttercup"?

**(Bubbles POV)**

Buttercup then shook her head with a frown as she spoke. "No Blossom it's you who have betrayed Townsville by plotting Murder". Blossom then glared at Buttercup and spoke; "Fine then I'll just have to kill the ruffs by myself and I'll have to take you to jail along with Bubbles"; I glared at her and spat; "Just try to take me away from my family; I DARE YOU"! Blossom frowned; "OK so I can't reason with you but maybe someone else can"! Then to my shock the Professor walked into the cabin with a frown. "Bubbles I'm very disappointed in you; AS your father I'm telling you to come home NOW"! I was shocked; _Professor's ok with Blossom killing the boys? _Professor then started to speak again; "Bubbles you belong with your real family; Blossom, Buttercup and me". Not those stupid filthy boys". A chorus of annoyed voices then rang out; "HEY WERE NOT STUPID"! but I ignored them and glared at the professor. "You're not my family. Not anymore". I spat. The professor was shocked; he then got angry as he spoke; "HOW DARE YOU! You are coming home RIGHT NOW and you are being punished". I then glared harder as I spoke with more authority in my voice. "NO"! I then spoke; "My real family wouldn't allow my oldest sibling to commit murder"! Professor was shocked; he then spoke; "Bubbles don't be silly; Blossoms only going to lock up the Rowdyruffs right Blossom"? Blossom then smirked ass she lied, "I tried to tell her that but she will use any excuse to stay with the ruffs; even if it means thinking that I would kill them". _THAT BITCH! SHE'S LYING TO THE PROFESSOR! _I then spoke to the professor in horror; "NO professor she's lying; ASK BUTTERCUP SHE'LL BACK UP MY CLAIMS"! I then heard Buttercup speak; "Blossom was lying to you Prof; she does intend to murder those boys; she told me of this plan last night so I came here to warn them". The Professor was shocked; "Blossom is my Daughter and she would never do that"! I then spoke; "YEAH BUT ME AND BUTTERCUP ARE YOUR DAUGHTERS TOO"! He then was shocked and he then turned to Blossom and asked; "Is this true"? Her eyes widened and she still tried to lie her way out of it. "OF COURSE NOT, THEY MUST HAVE MANIPULATED BOTH OF THEM"! I looked at the professor and spoke, "Its 5 vs 1. Who are you going to believe." The professor then looked at blossom and glared, "Don't lie to me Blossom, are they telling the truth"? She looked down and spoke, "yeah they're tellin' the truth". Professor was horrified; "SO YOU INTENDED TO MURDER THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS"? Blossom then glared at the boys as she spoke; "They're not human beings so technically it's not murder". Professor then looked at the ray gun she was holding; "And what does that do"? She smirked. "It's a gun that I forced Mojo to make; it will kill one of those idiots with one ZAP". That was enough for me; I charged at Bloss and threw a punch at her jaw and she flew through the roof. Me, the Boys and Buttercup flew after her to kick her ass. After a bunch of punches and kicks she fell to the ground but the gun was undamaged. I growled at Blossom as she flew back up while shaking. "It's over Blossom; you lose". I said. She smirked; she then spoke; "I guess my only option is to do this". I watched in horror as she pulled the trigger and a blast shot out and I screamed when it hit its mark and Brick fell out of the sky.


	7. The final chapter

**Ok so this is the final chapter and it will practically make all of you go WTF? Ok so here is the game changing chapter. And if the ****_dialog is like this then Him is speaking in his high pitched voice and _****IF ITS LIKE THIS THEN HE'S SPEAKING IN HIS DEMONIC VOICE!**

**(Bubbles POV)**

When brick hit the ground, Butch and Boomer flew after him and I could see tears in their eyes; Boomer started to shake Brick and I saw that he wasn't moving or breathing I panicked; It was Blossoms cruel laughter that brought me back from my day dream. Then to my horror as she was laughing, a red smoke appeared around her and when the smoke cleared Blossom was dead and Him was laughing evilly; it then hit me; HIM WAS POSESSING BLOSSOM! It then all made sense, everything and when the evil bastard stopped laughing he then started to speak; "_Ohh this is glorious; the red ruff dead; the other two in hysterics and the Powerpuff girls permanently split apart. You see Girls I was controlling Blossom for about 4 days now; It all started after 3 weeks of Bubbles being a ruff; Blossom was in doubt about the RRBS and was Actually debating wither or not to join them and I then figured it was as good time as any to strike! Her confusion and internal war had her mental defenses weak enough for a possession. _**AND SINSE I KILLED THE ROWDYRUFF LEADER, WHO WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT COULD HAVE SNAPPED HER OUT OF IT AND WITH NO HEROS TO DEFEND IT; TOWNSVILLE IS NOW MINE FOR THE PLUCKING"; **I then glared at Him as I spoke; "Your wrong Him; The Rowdyruff Boys will always stand in your way". Buttercup and I then charged the Demon responsible for the death of the red leaders! After about halfway through the fight Boomer and Butch joined in for revenge and eventually Him was overpowered; Boomer held him still while Butch preformed CHAOS BLAST and literally blew Him to hell! We then crowded around both the dead leaders to pay our respect when a miracle happened; Brick opened his eyes with a grunt and tried to steady himself as we all hugged him with tears in our eyes; "How did you survive the blast of the ray gun"? I asked. Brick smirked as he spoke; "There was a secret friendship between Blossom and I that was equally as strong as the one between you and Boomer. So since it took a while for him to possess her so she came and warned me and I went to Mojo and told him that just in case to build a Bullshit ray gun that shoots nonfatal energy; Don't get me wrong it hurts like hell but its nonfatal". He then looked sadly down at his dead counterpart and he placed his hands on her chest as they started glowing dark red; Suddenly Blossom's eyes and mouth let out a Red light and when it faded she was lying there until color returned to her face and she sat up coughing. Brick then proceeded to pat her back to help her get through the revival pains and when she calmed down she smiled and hugged him. We all grinned at the fact that the only lasting death was Him's and we all group hugged. Then the 6 of us turned towards the Professor, who was watching the whole thing with a smile. He walked towards us and embraced Blossom in a hug and then he spoke. "OK so now that was scary; OK now then it's time for all 3 Powerpuff girls to go home". To my shock Blossom spoke up; "Sorry Professor but the Powerpuff girls died in that fight". She then glanced at Brick as she spoke. "Our real true places are with the Rowdyruffs"; It was then that Butch lost his mind and started screaming; AWW F%CK NO! FIRST I'M SATTLED WITH THE BLONDE; THEN IM GLUED TO MY COUNTERPART AND NOW ANOTHER GIRL? NOOO WAAYY INNN HELLLL; I THOUGH IT WAS BROS BEFORE HOES, DICKS BEFORE CHICKS; MITCH BEFORE BITCH!" We all had to laugh at that last one! Professor on the other hand was shocked. "How could a 6 year old have such a colorful vocabulary"? He asked; Brick and Boomer replied to that with a simple sentence. "This is Butch were talking about here, you never can expect what will come out his mouth". Professor nodded and then he looked at us; "Girls your throwing your lives away; come back home already"! All us Rowdyruff Girls looked at each other and spoke; "We are home". Professor then spoke. "What if I let the boys live with us"? I then spoke; "No way then we'd have to turn good again! We were meant to be evil". Professor then tried one more thing; "you all can still be evil but you can with a better roof over your head". Boomer then spoke; That would be a good idea but the only problem would be that when we cause destruction, people like the army would know where we live. The reason we never lived with Mojo is that if something were to happen and we'd lose our powers; we'd be really easy targets to capture so we never hold in the same place for more than a week. If we live with you we'd practically be broadcasting; HERE WE ARE ASSHOLES COME AND GET US"! I started laughing hysterically at the gesture Boomer did. Professor thought about it, then his eyes lit up; "Wait what if I move in with you boys". all us girls started to laugh at the horrified looks that crossed the boys faces; Brick then spoke with I little fear in his voice; "That won't work so how about a better idea; when were about to move to a new location; we tell you and your welcome to visit whenever you want". The Professors eyes lit up at that and he started saying Thank you over and over again; I saw how butch was about to beat this guy shitless so I stepped in; "Ok so we'd probably better move to a place that will fit all 6 of us". Professor then spoke; "OK what about school"? ALL OF THE BOYS STARTED TO LAUGH HYSTERICALLY; "No way in hell is that happening". Butch was able to breathe out. Professor then ignored him and spoke; "You three girls still need an education"; I looked at Blossom then she spoke; "Sorry but if the boys refuse to go then so do we". He then took that as an answer and moved on to the next question. "Ok what about the hotline? How will you girls save the day?" All 3 of us spoke simultaneously. "We won't. We're bad guys so we will destroy the town practically every day". Buttercup spoke. Professor was shocked. "WHAT"? He screamed. The town needs you three though. We all looked at each other and then I spoke; "We really don't give 2 shits". He frowned. "OK so I got my answer". He then looked at us and asked; "OK so how will all of you eat"? I looked at Brick and he spoke; "We'll steal what we need to survive". The Professor was surprisingly taking this all very well. "Ok then I'll bring over your belongings and then you'll be on your way". We flew back to my old house and I was shocked. "I haven't been here in a while; I spoke". He already had our bags packed and as we were about to leave the hotline started to ring;

**(Brick's POV)**

I grinned evilly as I pointed to the hotline and I spoke; "You should save the day a final time, that way its more fun to drop them down HARD. Blossom grinned evilly and picked up the phone and asked what the trouble was in an innocent voice. After we heard the mayor screaming we found out it was a monster attack and the 6 of us flew towards the center of town but I held out my arm and spoke; "Bloss and B.C; take care of the monster then call the town for a urgent meeting and then drop them like a sack of potatoes". They grinned and took out the monster in no time flat and then the town then started to gather around the dead monster and cheer. Blossom then spoke; "Citizens of Townsville we have an important message for all of you". I saw from my hiding place that the Mayor and Miss Bellum were paying close attention. Blossom then started to speak again. "This will be the last time we defend you guys". The town was shocked and gasps ran through the crowd. We then heard Miss Bellum speak. "Why are you quitting girls"? I then nodded to my cohorts and we flew out in front of the crowd as I spoke. "Because now they've joined the winning side"! The town was horrified and they all started screaming as the 6 of us destroyed the town while laughing evilly. I then heard the Mayor scream. "Somebody quick call the Powerpuff Girls"! All 6 of us froze at that and looked at the idiot with a WTF face. Butch then spoke, "...Is he serious"? Buttercup then nodded and then we went back to destroying stuff. After we destroyed the town we flew back to our new hideout which is an abandoned house as we laughed hysterically. "Ohh man that was awesome". Butch said. I then saw Blossom looking at me with a blush and I grinned as I flew towards her and grabbed her hands and spoke. "You looked lovely out there tonight"; that made her blush even harder. I then leaned in and kissed her and she placed her hands on my shoulders deepening the kiss. I then heard a gasp and we broke apart to see Butch looking at us with a WTF face. "Are you guys serious"? he asked. I saw Buttercup roll her eyes, grab Butch by the shoulders and force him into a kiss; he kissed back and I was forced to look away when Blossom grabbed me and hugged me. "I love you Brick"; I heard her whisper in my ear; "I love ya to Bloss" I told her back.

**(Boomers POV)**

"Heh now all of our siblings are together"; I told my girlfriend who was next to me. Bubbles then responded; "Yeah and that tells me that we'll be an awesome family with Brick looking out for all of us". I grinned and kissed her and she kissed back. Yeah so we're a weird family but we all care about each other so that makes everything comfy. And we are always going to be together as an EVIL family. So that's our story; and we wouldn't have it any other way.

THE END

**OK so that's it my friends; I know a corny ending but the awesome plot twist makes up for it. And YES BLOSSOM WAS POSSESSED! So I'm thinking about making a sequel and If I do make another (which won't be for a while) I know it will definitely center around Brick and Blossom; anyway so that's it and check out my other stories. **


End file.
